All Thanks To A Cat
by SchreiItOutLaut
Summary: This is a Kyo Sohma One Shot. Not Good with Summaries


Growing up as a child, Rita always hated every _single_ kind of cat. When she was four a random cat attacked her father as Rita and her father, were walking home after the two had bought ice cream. The cat scared Rita out of her mind; ever since that day she stayed away from cats.

"Dad, I'm going out to buy groceries alright?" Rita stated as she walked to the entrance of her house with thirty dollars in her pocket.

"Alright, don't forget the ice cream." He replied.

Rita laughed to herself as she walked to the supermarket; every time anyone in her family-only her and her dad, went shopping they always had to buy ice cream. It was a tradition. As Rita neared the supermarket she heard yelling...it was teen about her age with orange hair, yelling at a guy with white and black hair.

"Boys are so stupid," Rita mumbled to herself as she entered the market.

After walking around the market for ten minutes Rita had gathered a lot of things. Finally, she went to the freezer to get two different types of ice cream-- mint chocolate chip and strawberry.

"Why do they put Strawberry ice cream on the top shelf?" she asked to no one in particular.

Rita stood on her on her toes to reach the carton of ice cream...but failed. A hand reached over her head and grabbed the carton of Strawberry ice cream for her.

"Here, Shorty." A male voice said, as Rita turned around to meet the taller orange headed boy.

"Thanks, Beanstalk," She replied taking the carton and walked away. She laughed to herself for the nick name that she gave orangey. She got it from the child's story called Jack and The Giant Beanstalk.

Rita walked to the cash and paid twenty-seven dollars and sixty-five cents, for everything. In total she had six bags full of food. She shrugged, she wasn't weak. Rita left the supermarket holding three bags in each hand.

"You sure you're going to survive carrying all those?" asked the orange haired guy, as he stood in front of her.

"Yes, Beanstalk; unlike you I have muscles," Rita replied as she side stepped him. Rita took only a few steps when she came to a sudden halt. Right in front of her was a cat.

"Get away from me you ugly thing," Rita stated to the cat as she went to kick it. Before her foot hit it, the cat ran away with a long hiss.

Rita did not know that the orange haired guy was utterly confused at Rita's cruelty. The girls that he knew were completely different than her. Rita went home and helped her father put the groceries away before sitting in the living room with a bowl of ice cream. Unlike most girls Rita loves to eat anything that tastes good.

The next day after Rita's track meeting, she was walking home. She was drained, for the past three hours she had been running. As she neared her home Rita was surprised. The orange haired guy and a fragile looking guy were fighting right in front of her house.

_'What the hell? Am I cursed by that idiot?'_ Rita thought to herself as she saw the orange haired guy fly in the air and land painfully on her lawn, Rita winced...that must have hurt.

"That must hurt; hey Beanstalk do you mind? You're littering my lawn." Rita stated loudly as she stood over him.

The other boy laughed, at the nick name for the orange-haired guy. Rita looked at the orange haired guy before turning to the other boy saying, "Nice punch, but I could have done better."

At her comment the orange haired guy jumped up and cursed at Rita. He was about to grab her and Rita quickly stated with a smirk, "are you sure you should do that? You know I could yell for my father."

He then walked away mumbling to himself, with the fragile looking boy following him. Rita turned and walked into her home, and walked to her room. For some strange reason Rita loved teasing the taller orange-haired boy. She took out her sketchbook and began to draw the expression on his face as she loomed over him. _'He is pretty cute, but he's also a fool.'_ Rita thought to herself.

The next few days Rita felt as if she was being followed, but she didn't know by who. And in those few days Rita yelled and cursed at a lot cats.

On a early Saturday morning Rita's father sent her out to buy some milk. On her way to the corner store Rita heard little boys laughing and yelling.

_'What are those kids doing so early in the morning?'_ Rita thought to herself as she grabbed a two litre carton of two percent milk. After she paid for the milk Rita went outside and heard a new sound mingled with the laughing, it was a hissing sound.

Rita walked into the alleyway and saw five boys who looked about ten years old throwing rocks at a very distressed cat. Rita asked the boys what they were doing and all they said was giving the cat a lesson. Rita couldn't believe them; they were hurting the cat because she wouldn't let them take her kittens.

"Leave her alone, you idiots." Rita stated her voice hardening. Sure Rita hated cats, but this was ridiculous.

"What's a girl going to do?" The boys sneered

Rita got mad and when she went to punch the boy a hand blocked her fist. Before Rita could do anything, the kids ran away because the person who had stopped her fist was yelling at them...badly.

"You alright?" the boy asked Rita.

Rita nodded her head slowly and asked, "Why did you stop me Beanstalk?"

"My name is Kyo, and it's not worth getting in trouble for." He replied pointing to the weakened cat.

Rita sighed and walked over to the mother cat, which immediately began to hiss. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." Rita said as she opened the milk carton and poured some milk in an empty tuna tin.

After a few seconds the cat drank some milk slowly, her eyes still on you. When Rita moved slightly, the cat jumped on Rita with her claws. The cat scratched her arm. Rita winced, but she didn't care. Rita would have done the same thing, she hugged the cat to her body...trying to calm her down, Rita heard Kyo say things but she couldn't hear them. After a few minutes the cat calmed down, by that time Rita was full of scratches. Rita wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"I thought you hated cats," Kyo stated.

"I did, but I love this one and her offspring...umm could you help me carry the young ones, please?" Rita asked embarrassed.

Kyo nodded and picked up the kittens in his hands expertly.

"You seem to know what you are doing." Rita stated as she stared at Kyo.

"Of course, unlike you." Kyo laughed, "If you want, I could teach you how to take care of kittens and well _cats_."

Rita nodded, "You seem to know much about cats."

"You have no idea."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, or something." Kyo replied softly, "Only the future will tell."

"Fine then I'll wait for the future."

"What does that mean?" Kyo demanded.

"It means that I want to be your friend."

"_Seriously_?" Kyo muttered in shock.

"Yes, you're weird." Rita laughed.

"Says the person that is crazy."

"Do you always have to say the last thing?" Rita stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes."

"Idiot."

"Psht. I beg to differ."

"Fine then, beg on your knees CatBoy."

_'For some reason, I don't mind her calling me CatBoy.' _Kyo thought to himself, _'Is that bad or good?'_

"Hello, aren't you going to beg?" Rita stated while holding in a laugh that really wanted to come out.

"See, you are crazy!"

"Thanks, well do you want to come in?"

"Huh?"

"You do realize that we are in front of my house, and I just invited you in." Rita stated with a laugh.

"A-are you sure that's a-alright?" Kyo stuttered.

"Yeah, my dad's home anyway."

"And your mom?"

Rita paused before unlocking her door she shook her head, "No she died."

Kyo's eyes widened and he stated softly, "I'm sorry, I know how you feel. My mother is dead too."

Rita gasped, "It seems to be that we have more in common."

"Apart from you being short." Kyo smiled.

Rita rolled her eyes and pushed Kyo into her house before locking the door behind her.

_You think people have left marks on your heart; but in reality they haven't._


End file.
